You're hurting me
by Angel Cry13
Summary: Elsa thought she was going to spend the whole day with her sister, however Anna wanted to test her on how well can she control her ice power Elsanna fanfic.


**You're Hurting Me**

Anna ran down the hallway towards her old sister, Elsa. With a smile on her face and cheerful tone, she yelled "Elsa!"

Elsa stopped on her track and turned around. She smiled when she spotted that cheerful smile from Anna. She almost forgot how heartwarming Anna's smile was. All those years avoiding her sister, worried that she might hurt her little sister again. That feeling was still in her mind. After going through that ordeal with her ice power and Anna, Else now have full control of her power. However, she was still worried that she might lose control again and end up hurting Anna like before.

"Elsa? Hello?" The young redhead waved her hand in front, trying to get her attention.

Elsa shook her head a bit to get away from her thoughts. She looked Anna and quickly apologize for drifting off a bit. "Sorry about that. So are you ready to spend the day together?"

Again, Anna cheerful smiled appeared and nodded her head. "Yeah, I cannot wait to spend the entire day with you." She took a step away from Elsa and twirl around with delight.

Elsa watched her spun around and lightly giggle. It really has been a long time since she seen Anna this happy before. "Anything you want to do. I want to catch up on everything I missed all those years."

"Okay, let's see umm..." Anna stood there and pounding on what to first with her sister.

Elsa stood there, watching Anna think. She smiled and just gaze at her sister beauty. Anna was indeed a very attached young lady and Elsa knew that since they were young. Ever since the two were little, Else had this forbidden love for her sister. She knew it was wrong and she does not want others to know it. This was also another reason why she locked herself away from Anna. Beside accidently hurting Anna with her ice power, she was worried that Anna might hurt her by rejecting her feeling and Anna might looked at her as some kind of a freak. Eventho Elsa was happy that she can show off her power in front of her sister, she decided to hide her true feeling and just be happy to spend time with Anna as sisters.

After a short while of waiting, Elsa shook her head and said "Anna, I'm waiting."

"Oh sorry. How about we try some chocolates. Our cousin, Rapunzel gave us some chocolates and I'm dying to try it." Anna licked her lips while imaging taking the first bite of the sweet chocolate candy from Corona.

Elsa's snow white cheek slightly turn red when watching Anna tongue glide against her lips. Elsa's mind began to play a very arousing image of the young redhead. Wishing the tongue of Anna could slide across her lips and much more.

"Elsa, you look flush." said Anna when she noticed the blushing queen. "Are you okay?"

She quickly shook her head to remove the image and said "It's nothing really. Just imaging the taste of the chocolate. That's all" She hate lying to her sister, but she does not have much of a choice in the matter. She released a small sigh. "Let's get going."

"Yes, let's!" Anna reached over and latched on to Elsa's hand. She was about to pull her along down the hallway until Elsa roughly withdraw her hand away from Anna's grip. Anna was confuse and a bit hurt from Elsa's sudden action. "Elsa, what's wrong?"

Elsa tucked her hand underneath her arm. She was still not used to holding an object with her bare hands. She spent most of her life holding items through her gloves. Eventho she could make and withdraw her ice, she still fear that she might freeze something by mistake. When she felt Anna's warm smooth hand on hers, the nightmare soon reappear of hurting her love again.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I don't want to hurt you again..." The queen sound like scared child while her eyes shut tight. "I don't want cover you in ice like last time..." Elsa took a step back. "Just let me head back room and get my gloves."

"Don't go!" Anna protest. "Elsa, please don't..." Anna gave Elsa her cheerful innocent smile, hoping that will calm down Elsa's nerves. "Everything is going to be fine." She lend her hand out in front of Elsa. "You won't hurt me."

Elsa's eyes gaze at her sister's hand. How easily Anna trust her and yet Elsa does not trust herself. _You can control it. She trust you enough to hold her hand without turning it into ice so just reach over and hold her hand. _She slowly reach towards Anna's hand. Her hand were slightly shaking as she slowly close the gap. She was only a few inches away from Anna's and yet to her it felt like yards away.

Anna was staring at Elsa's hand. She lightly chuckle at the moment. It was like watching a scared kitty walking up to her. Her blue eyes rolled towards her sister. Anna have to show Elsa that she have full control of her power and holding her hand will prove that.

_You're almost there. Just touch her hand and everything will be fine. You won't hurt her and she knows that. _She clinch her jaw, sweat beading down her head. The task was so simple and yet difficult for her. She took a deep breath as her fingers hovered above Anna's hand.

"You're almost there." Anna sounded encourage in her words. She was getting excited over a small task, but this was important to her, to them. She wanted to spend the day with her sister without piece of fabric blocking her and Elsa.

As soon as she felt the warm skin of her younger sister, Elsa released a sigh of comfort. She was relief and a small smile appeared on her face. She almost forgot how warm her skin felt.

"See, I told you won't hurt me." Anna wrapped her hand around Elsa's finger and took a step forward.

"Y-yeah, I guess you're right." Elsa's nervous slowly fade away as she wait for Anna to take the lead. "Let's get those chocolates."

Anna's blue eyes gaze on Elsa's hand. Elsa's skin was cold, however it felt nice against her warm hand. She missed this feeling when they used to spend time together. She looked back at her older sister. She could tell that Elsa was waiting for her to guide them to the kitchen, but a sudden idea came to her mind.

"You can control your power no matter what happen, right?" Anna asked.

She was confuse for a moment when Anna asked her such an odd question. "Yeah. Did we just prove that?"

Anna closed her sweet innocent blue eyes for a moment while continuing to hold her older sister's hand. Like a prince from one of her books, she slightly bend forward and pressed her warm lips against Elsa's digits.

_Anna, what are you doing!? _Elsa cheeks were bright red when she felt her little sister's lips against her skin. Her mind was begging her to ripe her hand away from Anna's before she lose control, but her body refuse to budge. All she could at this moment was to try to take a hold of her power.

She opened her eyes and looked at her older sister. She smile a bit as she continue kissed her finger. The way Elsa look was adorable. She could tell Elsa was trying her best to control her power while she blush. Anna knew she need to stop, but she wanted to push this moment farther.

"Anna... please stop..." Elsa whispered while she fight herself not to use her power. She could feel it in her. The ice cold power begging to let out because what her sister was doing to her. She looked at her younger sister and noticed a change on Anna's eyes. _Why is she looking at me like that!?_

Anna sweet kind eyes were suddenly gone and been replace with hunger and lust. Those blue lust covered eyes were glaring at Elsa and sent fear down her spine. Again Elsa's body refuse to remove her hand from Anna's touch. Something about those blue eyes of has frozen the queen.

Anna opened Elsa palm while gazing at her sister's eyes. Anna smiled with lust while her tongue slipped out from her mouth and gently brush against Elsa index finger.

"Anna... no..." Elsa murmured, feeling her younger sister wet rough tongue against her finger. "Pl-please stop..." Elsa eyes fixated on her finger, feeling Anna's warm wet tongue sliding up and down while saliva drip down the side of her hand. The warm wet feeling sent wave of unwanted pleasure down Elsa spine while she try her best to contain her power.

Anna just looked at her while she continued with her dirty deed. She could see the fear in her older sister's eyes and to Anna, it was addicting. "How adorable..." She wanted to keep pushing her sister to point she might burst. "Your skin taste lovely, my dear Elsa..." Lust covered her words.

_Please stop, I don't know how long I could contain it. _Elsa could feel her power wanting to leak out. _Hold it in, damn! I CAN control it. Don't let it go. _Trying her best to hold in the power while her sister torture her.

"Having a hard time control it, Elsa?" Anna grin with a lustful tone. "It's okay to let it go, but you might hurt me." She placed her tongue on the side of Elsa's finger and slowly lick up to the tip. "And you don't want to hurt your dare sister, right?"

Elsa shook her head. "But it's hard to control it when you're doing this to me..."

"You mean this?" Still looking at Elsa's eyes, Anna took her older sister's index and middle finger and placed them inside her mouth.

Elsa could not help herself, but to released a moan when she felt her fingers entered her sister's mouth. Still fighting herself not to release her power while feeling Anna's tongue moving between her fingers. She could hear Anna lightly sucking on her fingers. _Oh god. Anna please stop. I need to control, but I don't know how long could last._

She grin when she heard her sister moan. Anna took that as a victory while she continued her assault on Elsa's finger. She soon began to feel a light chill in the air. The air around them slightly drop. "Mmm... It's getting cold."

"Anna, please stop..." Elsa could feel her power slowly leaking out. Trying her best to contain as much as she could while feeling Anna's warm lips around her cold fingers. "I don't know how long I could last..."

"If it gets any colder, I might get a chill." Anna reached over and pressed her warm soft hand against Elsa's flush cheek. "I think I need to take something to keep me warm." She playful winked at her older sister.

With those words, Elsa mind began to play an image of Anna embracing her body just to keep herself warm. Seeing herself and Anna holding each other while their body rub against one another for warmth.

"Elsa?" Anna noticed Elsa cheeks were bright red this time. Seeing her sister getting worked up from her action was kind of cute. The cheerful smile return and a small giggle escaped her lips. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get carried away."

Elsa has not say word to her sister. Her cheeks were still red while the image continue to play out through her mind.

"Elsa?" Anna took a small step towards her. "Are you- Ahh..." Anna slipped and fell to the ground, bringing Elsa down with her.

The sudden drop forced the erotic image to escape Elsa's mind. Rubbing her rear end to ease the pain, she glace down and noticed the floor they were standing on was incase in ice. Elsa glare at her sister and yelled "Look what you made me do!"

Anna looked back at her sister. She could tell that Elsa was upset at her. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to know if you can control it." She gave Elsa a weak smile while she sweat drip off her forehead. "Do you still want some chocolates?"

"Don't change the subject!" Elsa stood up and fixed her dress. Her blue eyes were filled with rage. "Damn it, Anna." She turned around storm off down the hallway.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna quickly got on feet, but soon end up back down on the ground. She looked around and noticed that Elsa did not remove the ice off the floor. "You forgot unfreeze the floor!" she yelled. When Elsa did not answer back, Anna reached to table and used it to prop herself up. "Elsa, don't leave me! Don't eat the chocolates without me!"

((I do hope you enjoy my fanfic of Frozen. Keep an out for another Frozen story that I am working on. Also check out my tumblr. There will be a link to my account on my fanfic homepage. Please review and I'm sorry about the grammer mistake. I tried my best to find them all))


End file.
